Serás mio, a cualquier costo
by PPBKAI
Summary: Me aferro a tu cuerpo tratando de atraparte con mis brazos y piernas, tu te restriegas entre ellas causándome placer, mas del que me has dado toda la tarde...Te estas moviendo entre mis piernas por que tratas de huir.1 shot yaoilemmon KxR


SERAS MIO... A CUALQUIER COSTO

AUTOR: PPBKAI

DISCLAMER: BEYBLADE NO ME PERTENECE, ASI QUE CREO QUE NUNCA SERE MILLONARIA , A MENOS QUE ALGUIEN DE LA NOCHE A LA MAÑANA ME OFREZCA PUBLICAR MIS FICS Y SE CONVIERTAN EN BEST-SELLER, PERO COMO ESO ESTA MEDIO DIFIL, DE MOMENTO NO RECIBO NINGUNA RETRIBUCIÓN ECONOMICA...PERO SI GUSTAN HACER DONATIVOS, CON MUCHO GUSTO LOS RECIBO.

NOTA: ESTE FIC CONTIENE LEMMON, ASI QUE SI NO TE GUSTA ESTE GENERO, TE SUPLICO DE LA MANERA MAS ATENTA QUE NO CONTINÚES LEYENDO

KAI'S POV

Como siempre ha caído la noche, yo me aferro a tu cuerpo tratando de atraparte con mis brazos y piernas, tu te restriegas entre ellas causándome placer, mas del que me has dado toda la tarde, pero el placer carnal es apagado por el dolor sentimental. Te estas moviendo entre mis piernas por que tratas de huir, me dices una y 1000 veces que debes regresar, pero yo no quiero que te vayas de mi lado, te necesito ¿QUE NO LO ENTIENDES?

Pero solo me ves como alguien mas, no importa cuánto me esfuerce por hacerte feliz, por complacerte, tu gimes, gritas, la pasas bien no lo puedes negar, pero no sientes nada mas. Puedo ver que aprietas tus ojos y gritas mi nombre solo por cumplir con el requisito, pero solo eso.

Lo que me hace rabiar, desesperar y a veces llorar, es lo mucho que tu lo amas, el es tu vida y no yo, por el es que TU haces todo esto ¿tanto lo amas que has accedido a caer tan bajo solo para salvarlo?

FLASH BACK

Aquel día en la mañana, cuando te encontré como de costumbre en el parque entrenando, me acerqué a ti, comenzamos a platicar hechizándome fácilmente con tu dorada mirada. Las piernas me temblaban, mis manos sudaban, estaba mas que nervioso por lo que te iba a decir. Nada me había puesto tan nervioso en mi vida. Cada vez que me armaba de valor, tu me mirabas con una dulce sonrisa que me ponía de nuevo nervioso y prefería callar de nuevo.

Después de mucho rato te cansaste de trotar, así que nos fuimos a descansar debajo de un árbol y tu recargaste tu cabeza en el tronco entrecerrando los ojos, fue en ese momento cuando respiré hondo y solté todo lo que sentía de un solo jalón.

Te dije que te amaba, que me habías gustado desde que te conocí. Te pregunté con las palabras mas dulces de mi repertorio, si es que aceptabas ser mi pareja. Tu me miraste sorprendido, tus mejillas se enrojecieron sobremanera, yo entendí esto como una afirmativa puesto que no te negaste, con cuidado fui acercando mis labios a los tuyos y cuando estaba a punto de tocarlos giraste tu rostro y con algo de pena me dijiste:

Perdóname Kai...yo...estoy enamorado de otra persona...de Brooklin.

Esas palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua, me sentí triste y enojado, ese desgraciado no tenía nada de especial ¿por qué lo elegiste?

Me separé de ti, tu mantenías la vista en el piso. Con ira golpee a un árbol cercano haciendo sangrar mi puño, tenía ganas de ir a golpear a ese tipo, pero al ver que me mirabas con temor, desistí de esa idea, solo te dije que no me importaba nada de eso, yo te querría siempre, y me alejé sin decir nada mas.

Después de un corto tiempo los vi a ambos caminando de la mano por la calle, comiendo un enorme helado de vainilla ¿acaso no recuerdas que fui yo quien te invitó tu primer helado de vainilla convirtiéndose este en tu favorito de inmediato? Reían melodiosamente, incluso contagiaban a los demás. Yo en cambio estaba que me llevaban los 1000 demonios, tenía ganas de saltarle encima al cabeza de cerillo y patearle la cara hasta deformarle su perfecto perfil. Pero solo me quedé escondido, viéndolos pasar de largo y ustedes ni en cuenta, iban tan ocupados en su felicidad que ni siquiera notaban el mundo que les rodeaba.

Un par de meses mas pasaron y ya vivían juntos, y para colmo de mi maldita suerte, se cambiaron al edificio de enfrente de donde yo vivía así que me podía dar cuenta perfectamente de cómo vivían. Por mas que yo le buscaba defectos no se los encontraba, el hacía todo lo que fuera necesario para hacerte feliz y su pago eran tus dulces sonrisas y ligeros sonrojos. Como envidiaba todo aquello, yo, solo como perro callejero y el, contigo a su lado, eso no era justo.

De vez en cuando tenían pequeñas riñas, pero yo lo quería matar, el no tenía derecho a hacerte enojar en lo mas mínimo. Era común encontrarlos en la calle, éramos vecinos, y el siempre me saludaba muy amable, siempre era así con todos, y tu con una tímida sonrisa que alegraba mi vida.

Uno de esos días que nos encontramos, Brooklin me comentó que irían de viaje en tren a recorrer algunas partes rurales del país que no conocían, si de favor no le podía "echar un ojito" a su departamento en su ausencia. Poco faltó para que le pateara el cerebro, pero el era inocente, no sabía nada de mis sentimientos hacia ti, así que tratando de sonar tranquilo contesté con un seco "si", pero en ese momento me sonreíste ampliamente y palmeaste mi hombro con un carismático "gracias Kai". Con eso estaba mas que pagado el favor.

Dijeron que se irían por 2 semanas y por ese tiempo no me costó nada asomarme de vez en cuando por mi ventana para ver que todo estuviera en orden. Pero a la semana de su partida recibí una llamada que me cambio la vida.

RIIIIIIIIIING

Diga?

Kai?- una voz apagada estaba del otro lado

¿Rei, que pasa?

No sabía a quien recurrir, es que todo fue tan rápido- la voz se le comenzó a quebrar asustando mas al ruso

Cálmate Rei, en lo que sea yo te ayudaré ¿dónde estas?

En el hospital Saint Joseph- esto aterró a Kai

¿EN EL HOSPITAL? ¿pero qué pasó, estás bien?

Yo si, no te preocupes, el que esta mal es Broo

¿qué le sucede?- será mi rival pero no le deseaba nada malo

esta muy mal ¿podrías venir? Te necesito a mi lado

esto me hizo el hombre mas feliz del mundo, mi gatito me necesitaba así que en cuanto colgué el teléfono hice maletas y fui a su encuentro.

El citado hospital se encontraba en un poblado cercano así que no tardé mucho en llegar. En cuanto arribé al lugar, pregunté por Brooklin, me indicaron que se encontraba en terapia intensiva. Al llegar, me encontré con Rei, sentado tristemente en una silla y cubriendo su cara con ambas manos. No sintió mi cercanía hasta que lo abracé por la espalda, me sentía tan bien protegiéndolo... sin siquiera mirarme, supo que era yo.

Kai, gracias por venir

Dime que pasó- en ese momento me miró a los ojos

Abordamos el tren y antes de llegar a la primera parada, sufrió un accidente

Si, escuché la noticia... pero eso fue el mismo día que salieron

En el accidente Broo me cubrió con su cuerpo y se llevó la mayor parte de los golpes. Cuando lo trajeron al hospital le encontraron 13 huesos rotos y un golpe en el cráneo que lo dejó en coma. Todo el dinero que teníamos solo sirvió para cubrir una pequeña parte de los gastos, así que traté de pedir dinero al banco pero dijeron que no éramos sujetos de crédito. Es por eso que he buscado por todas partes una forma de conseguir dinero y nada.

En ese momento me sentí muy agradecido con Broo por haber dado su vida por Rei, además que si la única forma de hacer feliz a mi gatito era salvándolo a el, entonces lo haría. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de brindarle mi ayuda incondicional los malos pensamientos me abordaron, inmediatamente pensé que podía sacar algo de provecho de todo ello y lo único que me interesaba era una cosa: tu cuerpo, puesto que sabía que nunca tendría tu corazón, pero el menos tu cuerpo sería mío, aunque sea por una vez.

¿1 vez? No es muy poquito, y eso de mantener a un paciente en coma en el hospital es bastante carito, por que no... 2 meses. Pero, a veces hay tratamientos que estimulan a los pacientes a salir de esos trances y quien sabe cuantos tratamientos de esos necesite. Si hacemos cuentas...mmm era mucho dinero, eso equivale a cuando menos 1 año de ti.

Rei, por que no vamos afuera a charlar.

Con un suave asentimiento te conduje hasta el pequeño jardín donde nadie nos pudiera escuchar. Nos sentamos en una banquita y tu buscaste el calor de mi cuerpo. Yo te rodee con mis brazos atrayéndote hacia mi.

El olor de tu cabello me hizo reafirmar que estaba en lo correcto, así que tratando de sonar lo menos rudo posible comencé a decirte que por dinero no te preocuparas pero, eso era muy caro y pues... iba a tener que hacer algunos movimientos para conseguirlo todo. Con tus inmensos ojos mirándome atentamente me dijiste que en cuanto pudieras me pagarías todo, es mas, me firmarías un papel para que no hubiera problemas después. Fue en ese momento cuando, con la mayor sutileza del mundo, te fui explicando que no me importaba que e regresaras el dinero, que yo "deseaba" otra cosa.

Primero me miraste sorprendido, luego indignado, te levantaste de tu lugar y me reprochaste el por qué te proponía algo como eso, me dolió que me dijeras que era un aprovechado, luego te alejaste de mi.

Ya no volví a acercarme pero no me iba, me mantenía al pendiente del estado de Brooklin. Haciéndome amigo de una enfermera, me comentó que los gastos aumentarían por que necesitaban hacerle mas encefalogramas, puesto que las ondas cerebrales estaban arrojando lecturas muy extrañas.

Durante unas semanas mas estuve observándote, te veía llorar con desesperación y sacar de tu bolsillo solo algunas monedas para comprar una barrita de granola para comer con agua de garrafón de los pasillos.

En uno de esos días me acerqué a ti de nuevo, me miraste con enojo, pero te dejé claro que solo iba a acompañarte un rato. Te invité a comer algo, comiste con desesperación diciendo que eran los nervios, pero yo sabía que era por que tenías el hambre atrasada de varios días.

A pesar de tu tristeza y de que siempre te mostraste ausente por pensar en Broo, yo me sentía feliz de tenerte a mi lado. En otra ocasión, sin decirte nada, pagué lo de una semana de hospital, quería que supieras lo tranquilo que estarías si aceptaban mi propuesta.

Me daba tristeza mirarte desesperado por la falta de dinero, pronto regresaste a casa y vendiste el auto, algunos aparatos eléctricos, pero no te quedaba nada mas.

Cuando te vi de nuevo en el hospital me dijiste que no me habías pedido nada, yo te expliqué que solo lo hacía por ayudarte. Te alejaste de mi por el pasillo, eso me dolió, pero no me fui, solo de nuevo me mantuve observándote.

En un día de esos vi que un médico se te acercaba y al decirte algo tu rompías en el llanto mas lastimero que jamás hubiese visto. Te dejé llorar por unos minutos, después me acerqué y entonces tu brincaste a mis brazos y me dijiste con voz suplicante.

Por favor, salva a Broo

Yo te abracé y besé tu negro cabello. Solo bastó con una firma en el módulo para que el 70 de la deuda quedara cancelada. Me miraste con una expresión indescifrable a los ojos, después viste que tu reloj de pulso marcaba las 7:00 de la noche.

Es temprano, vamos a tu apartamento.

Rodeándote con mi brazo por el hombro salimos del hospital. Durante el trayecto fuiste muy callado, y jugabas nerviosamente con tus dedos.

Por fin llegamos a mi puerta, cuando estuvimos dentro te ofrecí algo de cenar, comiste muy poco, supongo que por los mismos nervios, al ver que tu cuerpo temblaba te abracé y te conduje a mi recámara.

De nuevo me acerqué a ti y con ternura te besé los labios.

Vamos, debes descansar- de un cajón saqué una pijama y te la di. No comprendías el por qué de mis acciones, pero entraste al año y te cambiaste de ropa.

Después de eso nos fuimos a acostar, tímidamente te quedaste en un rincón, pero nunca te toqué, de verdad estabas muy cansado, además de que quería que tuvieras un poco mas de confianza conmigo. De todos modos yo era feliz, por fin estabas en mi colchón y el tener tu aroma tan cerca de mi me hizo dormir plácidamente.

A la mañana siguiente estuviste un poco mas animado, me esmeré en prepararte un desayuno apetecible, claro que no pude evadir tu pregunta acerca de lo sucedido en la noche anterior, yo solo te dije que quería que descansaras, habías tenido unos días muy difíciles y necesitabas reunir fuerzas de nuevo.

Gracias- fue tu tímida respuesta a mi comentario

Luego de arreglarnos fuimos de egreso al hospital a que yo diera un poco mas de dinero, mi bolsillo había sido golpeado de forma dura, pero con apretarme un poco el cinturón bastaría.

Me enteré de que la noticia que había hecho llorar a Rei de esa manera había sido que debido a la falta de alimento sólido el organismo de Broo se estaba deteriorando demasiado además de que presentaba síntomas de peritonitis, lo cual si no era atendido a tiempo lo podía matar.

Nos quedamos una horas, fuimos a comer, regresamos y ya salimos algo noche de ahí. La rutina fue la misma: te di una pijama y nos acosamos, pero antes de que yo pudiera apagar la lámpara te acercaste a mi y comenzaste a besar de forma deliciosa mis labios, el calor de tu boca, tu sabor... al separarte me dijiste que en verdad deseabas agradecerme, que no sería ningún sacrificio entregar tu cuerpo a un hombre como yo.

Sabía que esas palabras eran falsas, pero esa felina y hechizante seducción que solo el podía tener me hizo caer en sus redes de manera irremediable.

Te sentaste sobre mi regazo y con una mano desabrochabas mi pijama y con la otra la tuya. Tus hábiles dedos terminaron rápidamente con la tarea, después tus besos atacaron mi cuerpo de manera salvaje haciéndome alucinar, sobre todo en los momentos que tu lengua y tus dientes intervinieron dejándome marcas rojas en mi cuello, en mi pecho y en mis pezones. Al mismo tiempo yo tamben probaba las delicias de tu cuello y hombros también tratando de dejar mercas en ti.

Nos acomodamos mejor en el colchón y tu quedaste encima de mi, así fue como tuve mejor control de tu cintura. Podía sentir tu duro miembro rozando con el mío con la tela de por medio, así que usando algunas de mis artes te terminé de desnudar haciendo temblar tu cuerpo.

Después de aplicar lo mismo conmigo, nos frotamos entre las sábanas sintiendo nuestra desnudez. Mis sentidos no lo podían creer, tu piel, tu mirada, tus gemidos eran para mi y no iba a dejar que se me escapara esa sensación. Explorando tus muslos subí hasta llegar a tu miembro que al acariciarlo me pedía mas y mas.

Unas gotitas de placer se comenzaron a derramar de tu sexo y con ellas lubriqué un poco tu entrada que en cuanto fue tocada por mi dedo medio trataba de succionarlo. Te abrí las piernas, me acomodé entre ellas puesto que me mostrabas tu punto mas vulnerable, y coloqué mi sexo con fuerza para penetrarte.

Relajas tus músculos para abrirme paso, que grandiosa sensación. Tu calor interno es justo como lo imaginaba. Tus lágrimas brotan así que dejo que te acostumbres a mi tamaño para después bombear en tu interior hasta que gritas sin pudor alguno. Todo es mucho para mi y mi entrepierna me esta doliendo, es hora de marcarte con mi semen que puedo ver que con gusto lo recibes y expulsas el tuyo llenándome la piel con tu placer.

Nos abrazamos agitados, dejando que el sueño nos venza, es hora de ir a dormir, debemos descansar por que en la mañana voy a querer mas de ti.

Así es tuvimos durante algunos meses: íbamos al hospital, yo solventaba los gastos (al fin que mis negocios se manejan solos, no necesito estar mucho tiempo presente) y en la noche regresábamos a mi apartamento.

En ocasiones te dejaba descansar, tu semblante de tristeza me decía que preferías no hacer nada, pero en otras daba rienda suelta a mis sentimientos. Tu me seducías con tus miradas, tus caricias, y en ocasiones eran tan convincentes que en verdad creía que eran dirigidas a mi.

END DEL FLASH BACK

Por fin yo gané la lucha, y cuando ya te tenía bajo mi cuerpo sonó el teléfono en ese segundo deseaba arrancar el aparatejo ese y lanzarlo por la ventana, pero tu me ganaste y descolgaste la bocina

Moshi, moshi- adoro tu acento extranjero- esta bien- tu tono es apagado- vamos para allá

¿qué pasa Rei?

Es del hospital, necesitan que vallamos.

Rápidamente nos alistamos y salimos rumbo al lugar. Los 2 estábamos preocupados. Al llegar nos recibe muy seria una enfermera, puedo deducir que algo esta mal, nos canaliza con el médico que atiende a Brooklin el cual trata de suavizar las cosas.

Como es bien sabido, los pacientes en estado de coma son... impredecibles y pues... las herramientas del hombre no son en ocasiones muy poderosas

Qué es lo que ocurre doctor- Rei ya presiente la respuesta

Desgraciadamente, por mas que nos esforzamos, no pudimos ayudar a l joven y pues...

PUES QUE!!!

Cálmate Rei, deja que hable el doctor

El joven Masefiel ha registrado... es un poco duro de decir...tiene...muerte cerebral

NOOOOO- se desmorona en sus propias lágrimas

Lo tenemos conectado a un respirador artificial. El ya nunca volverá, así que lo llamamos para que den la autorización de desconectarlo... cuando tengan una respuesta llámenme- se retiró cabizbajo del lugar

Rei se abrazó de mi, su dolor se me contagia sí que traté de protegerlo. No le dije nada, solo esperé a que se calmara un poco.

Pedimos autorización para entrar con Brooklin, se veía tranquilo, pero con notorios 30 kilos de menos, estaba en los huesos. Su piel era marchita y... ¿y su cabello pelirrojo? Ya no lo tenía, estaba rapado para que las enfermeras se pudieran ocupar mejor de su higiene. Era una lástima ver a un joven como el en ese estado tan deplorable.

Nos sentamos a su lado y le tomamos de la mano. Rei le lloraba con amargura pero no podía pronunciar una sola palabra. Yo también me despedí de el en silencio. Luego de un rato llamamos al doctor que cuando entró se dirigió el aparato que mantenía con vida a Broo. Son un asentimiento de la cabeza de Rei, lo apagó sonando a nuestro alrededor el fúnebre sonido agudo que marcaba que su corazón había dejado de latir.

Unos minutos mas estuvimos en el lugar hasta que se nos indicó que debíamos retirarnos por que iban a preparar el cuerpo. Pero antes de que se lo llevaran, le susurré al oído "no te preocupes, cuidaré de Rei"

2 DIAS DESPUÉS DESPUÉS- CEMENTERIO

te encuentro llorándole a su lápida, me acerco a ti y pongo un ramo de flores en su lugar.

Esta bien Rei, eres libre- no puedo evitar que mi voz se quiebre.- perdóname por lo que te hice...PERDÓNAME... mi amor por ti me cegó. Pero puedes irte, yo siempre te voy a cuidar, pero nunca mas te pediré nada- sorpresivamente me abrazas

No Kai, quiero quedarme contigo- te miro asombrado- cuando me despedí de Broo, lo hice para siempre, era momento de decir adiós. Yo te quiero Kai. Comprendo tus acciones, pero a pesar de todo nunca abusaste de mi. Déjame estar a tu lado por favor.

Mi corazón se llena de felicidad. Te recibo en mi vida con los brazos abiertos, después de todo, tus miradas si contenían algo de amor y yo me esforzaré por cultivarlo hasta que me ames de verdad.

Brooklin, gracias por dar tu vida por el... juro que cada noche te rezaré una plegaria por que al darle vida a el, me diste vida a mi también

F.I.N

Creo que el día que escribí esto no andaba muy sádica como es mi costumbre, pero espero que les haya, cuando menos "medio gustado". Por favor dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios.

AVISO: COMO LA MAYORIA DE USTEDES SABEN, DEJE EN CAPITULO EL FIC DE "FACILIS DESCENSUS AVERNI", AHORITA YA ME ESTOY ABRIENDO UN CAMPITO EN MIS ACTIVIDADES Y YA LO VOY A CONTINUAR.

YO LE CALCULO QUE EN UNA SEMANA SUBIRE UN CAPITULO DE RESUMEN POR QUE CON TANTO TIEMPO QUE LO DEJE YA NI SE HAN DE ACORDAR DE MUCHAS COSAS. DESPUÉS DE ESO, YA SUBIRE EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE.

GRACIAS POR ESPERARME, Y OJALA NO LOS DECEPCIONE POR QUE METI UNO SPERSONAJES QUE NI SE IMAGINAN

Nos vemos cuídense mucho.


End file.
